


Deleted Scenes from At Ease, Solider

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDK I wrote out things that I wanted to use but just didn't work and I wanted some where to put it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Beginning of "Meanwhile in the Cave"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“…three years and you still don’t trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, Steve! I trust that you’re a terrible liar!”

Your eyes fluttered open to the sound of raised voices. It was Steve and Li. They didn’t seem to notice your napping form in the dark corner of the room. Steve and his wife were in each other’s’ faces; Steve with his Captain-America-is-disappointed expression and Li with her know-it-all smirk that got under everyone’s skin. Well, she wasn’t wrong. Steve couldn’t lie his way out a paper bag.

“Even if no one asked you about our whereabouts, the fact that you know would be written all over your face! That’s why I shut you out. Contrary to popular belief, Rogers, I do know what I’m doing!” Li exclaimed.

“I know _you_ do,” he said, scarily calm, “But…”

They did their telepathic talk momentarily before Li’s smile faded into a frown and her arrogance turned into red hot anger.

“How dare you accuse me of putting my family, _our children,_ in danger like that?”

“Because you’re glowing right now,” Steve said simply.

Indeed the brunette woman was surrounded by a green aura that was coming out of her like smoke tendrils. Your jaw dropped.

 _“Is anybody in this family human?!”_ you thought.

Li took a deep breath and the light faded.

“I have it under control, Captain,” she said through her teeth.

Steve’s eye twitched faintly and he shifted bit. He doesn’t have a-nope you did not want to think about that.

“When’s the last time you slept 6 hours straight, _Major_?” he frowned.

Oh that’s what the twitch was about. You didn’t know Li ranked over him. Li sighed and rubbed her eyes.

“A week maybe? It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing to worry about?” Steve repeated, “Your wellbeing is something I shouldn’t worry about?!”

Steve backed up his wife against a wall, his face inches from hers. She looked down so Steve lifted her chin up. This was starting to get too intimate for you to feel comfortable eavesdropping further. You headed for the door by your bed as quietly as possible. When Steve started talking again.

“You’re my best girl, Li. My wife, _my soulmate_ and you still block me out from the important things.”

Steve’s eyes were starting to get glassy and tears were forming in the corners of Li’s eyes.

“Do you know how worried I was when I heard nothing but my own thoughts in my head? H-how scared I was when your mother said you left with someone without explanation?! I thought-I thought…” Steve’s voice shook.

Li hugged her husband while he silently cried into her shoulder. You had never seen the super solider like this and you doubted anyone besides Bucky and Li ever would. There was something satisfying about seeing someone so impassive, even when he was with friends, finding someone he could be so vulnerable with. A new found fondness for Li flooded you.

“Stevie, I’m never going to let them get me again and I damn sure won’t let them get Amelia and James,” Li whispered, “And we’ll find a way to get Bucky away from them too.”

The blond lifted his head.

“Language,” he smiled.

“Shut up, Rogers. You better never say that around, Stark! He’ll never letmmmm…”

Steve and Li started making out to put it lightly. You took that as your cue to leave. When you got to the main area of the cave, you saw an unfamiliar good looking black man and a faintly smiling red head.

“Hey Natasha! Long time no see.”

“Whose fault is that?”

You shrugged, “Some of us have normal jobs, Nat.”

You extended your hand to the black guy. He took it.

“I’m (Y/N). To save you the trouble of asking, I’m Steve’s neighbor, Nat and I were a thing back in the day, and eyepatch over there is my uncle. You one of Steve’s friends?”

“I-uh-yeah, Sam Wilson,” he nodded, processing everything you just said.

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” you beamed, “If you’re waiting on Steve he’s gonna be a while.”

“What’s he doing?”

At that moment, as if he heard Sam, Steve’s moans of his wife’s name could be faintly heard through the wall next to you.

Fury and Maria closed their eyes, Natasha looked mildly amused, Sam snickered a bit, and you just shrugged again.

“I lived next to them for a year and a half, that’s them trying to be quiet.”

Ten minutes later, Steve and Li came out looking disgustingly in love and oblivious to the audio show they put on. The twins started crying so their parents relieved the exhausted looking doctors around the cave and walked over to your uncle’s little group.

“What’s the plan, Nicky?” Li smirked.


	2. The Original Ending of "Meanwhile in the Cave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I cut out a lot of Steve and Li moments because I didn't want the story to be accidentally focused on them as equally as the reader and Bucky

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Steven Grant Rogers, I will not sit here and do nothing. I will not stand here and watch you run head first into death! And since I am _Major_ Li Ashton Rogers, if you don’t like it, I believe that you can go to hell.”

Li smirked at her irritated husband while she suited up.

 “Li…” was the only thing Steve could say.

“Now!” Li turned to the doctors around the cave, “You nice people will watch my children, yes? And if I even think you hurt them I will delete your asses.”

She started messing with her hi tech glove while you looked over at Steve whose face was expressing anger, disbelief, and slight arousal all at once.

“Wow, I didn’t know Li was such a badass! Four for you, Rogers,” you told him.

“No,” he grunted shaking his head, “She just watches too many bad action movies.”

Li whipped her head towards her husband and scowled. He blushed fifty shades of red before she opened her mouth to voice what she was thinking.

“I’m sorry, I sure don’t hear _complaining_ when I’m sucking your dick after you sit through them with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! You can find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	3. How Li Originally "Died"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scraped this because I love making Steve cry

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The helicopter lunged, Li lost her grip, and fell out the open door.

“NO!” you screamed going for her hand but Sam held you back shaking his head.

You went limp in his arms, holding back the urge to vomit, when there was a crackle in everyone’s comms.

“Li? Li? Are you okay?” Natasha yelled into her ear comm, “DeSpawn, report!”

Nat took her hand off ear, closed her eyes, and shook her head. You gasped and ran your hand through your hair. The kids… _Steve_.

Then another crackle came.

“I…k…bros!”

You sighed in intense relief. That woman was harder to get rid of than cockroaches.

“I, unlike my husband, bring a parachute! And (Y/N), he’s on the helicarrier with Steve. Good luck.”

You turned to who was piloting.

“Take me there and then go pick up Li,” you ordered.

“I don’t think-,” Sam started but stopped due to your glare, “Okay.”

Fury gave the slightest of nods and took off.


	4. How Li "Died" Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this I don't think I originally had Amelia and James written in so...
> 
> As you will soon see this part was trashed because it was terribly written and IDK it just felt OOC for Steve? I mean, Steve actually grieving for more than 2 minutes is something Marvel seems to think is unimportant to his character so I really don't know...

"STEVE LOOK OUT!" Li yelled, running to shield her husband.

You look out from your hiding place just in time to see Li get two direct hits to the chest courtesy of the Winter Soldier. You, she, and Steve stared in shock at the growing red spots on her chest for a few seconds before she dropped like a bags of bricks at her husband's feet. Steve seemed to forget that he had to be Captain America as he cradled his wife in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry, Steve," Li coughed, "I couldn't just-."

Li was overtaken by the blood in her lungs and Steve shushed her.

"Just heal yourself up. You have enough power left for that right?" he said shakily.

Li shook her head and smiled weakly, staring at a point just beyond her husband's face. They talked mentally for a few moments. You never saw Steve look so panicked as you both watched the light drain from his wife's eyes. When she went limp Steve switched back to talking out loud.

"No-no, sweetheart. You have to come home!" he shouted,"Don't leave me all alone. I can't do it again, baby  _please._ "

Steve collapsed over his wife and started shaking with silent sobs. You looked up saw that Bucky was coming to finish his job.

"Steve...you have to-." you began.

Steve's head shot up and looked over at you. The emotion on his face was scarily calm.

"Take her," he ordered.

He gently slid his wife's body over to you and stood up to face Bucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	5. Not Really Sure Why I Wrote This Tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refer to title

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Leaving from Hydra and joining the opposite team? That’s a risky move, Ms. (Y/L/N)

Nick Fury stood up behind his desk fixing his good eye on both of yours. You stood up too while keeping eye contact with the head of SHIELD.

“Permission to speak freely sir?”

“Sure,” Fury allowed with the faintest smile.

“Director, I’ve been a HYDRA agent and personal physician to the Winter Soldier for 5 years,” you explained, “I think I have a pretty good idea of what dangerous is.”

You took off your jacket to reveal some of the scars from where you grabbed, slapped, chocked, and one time even stabbed by Bucky before he started to trust you to not hurt him.

“I told Barnes I would follow him wherever he goes- he’s the only reason I stayed so long- and that place is Steve Rogers. Which allies me SHIELD.”

Fury glared at you for a while trying to find any hints of deception.

“Welcome to the team.”

You thanked him and began to walk away but he called your name again.

"Agent, I hope relationship you have with the Winter Soldier is strictly teammate only."

You didn't answer for a moment, then you nodded understanding what your first order was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	6. How The Reader's and Bucky's Fight in " ...And a Scar Away from Falling Apart" Originally Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell why I changed it? Well, besides the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: The Reader and Bucky were staying in a motel

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky's fists clenched, his face darkened, and he stepped closer to you. The room dropped twenty degrees.

 

"So what are you saying? That you're leaving me? After all we've been through?"

 

You almost growled at his accusation and stood your ground.

 

"Of course not, Bucky! I promised I would never leave you behind! But maybe we both just need some fresh air."

 

The supersoldier's eyes went dead as he gave you a once over and looked down at the ground.

 

"Fresh air..." he whispered.

 

He muttered something inaudible.

 

"What?" you asked.

 

Suddenly, he knocked nightstand next to him over and started screaming.

 

"FINE! GO GET YOUR 'FRESH AIR'! JUST FUCK _OFF_!"

He punctuated his last word by putting his metal fist through the wall, looking up at you with nothing in his eyes. Usually when he was around you there was some emotion in his eyes. Happiness, anger, hell even that day in your bathroom he looked at you in fear. Right now, though, his eyes were empty. The lights were on but nobody was home, a complete disregard for you and everything you are. Those weren't Bucky's eyes, those were the Winter Soldier's. You must have shown some sort of fear response, because next thing you knew, Bucky snapped out of it. He moved to comfort you in apology, but his hand was stuck in the wall. He pulled it out, but couldn't seem to move a finger on it.

 

"Now you've broken it completely. Congratu-fucking-lations," you snapped.

 

You stepped around him to get your jacket and a room key. Bucky grabbed your arm with his flesh hand as you walk passed him to get to the front door. You refused to face him.

 

" _(Y/N), I'm sorry...I didn’t…_ ” he mentally pleaded, " _Don't leave me, baby doll, please._ I need you."

 

You jerked your arm out of his grip, too angry acknowledge the part of you that knew it was going to take more than three years for him to not lose control at high stress levels.

 

"Fuck off," you bit back, slamming the door behind you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. How "Casually Dropping a Line Designed to Keep You Next to Me" Originally Ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should've left it. The end is so much more evil.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll come back, Bucky bear! Don’t worry about me!” you promised as you were dragged across the floor, “I’ll always come back for you!”

"Wait!" Pierce shouted.

Everyone froze while Pierce made his way to Bucky.

"You're soulmates right? Don't lie to me I'll know."

Bucky stayed silent and looked over at you. Every instinct was telling him to lie, buy some time to plan. He must have took too long though, because Pierce looked at Davis and nodded. Davis took out his knife and held it against your throat.

"Yes!" Bucky exclaimed, "We're soulmates."

Pierce slightly smirked.

"Good. Put her in the chair."

Bucky struggled again, but someone, he couldn't see who, stuck him with a needle and he blacked out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky woke up strapped down and sitting face to face with you. You were in his mind wiping chair.

"Good, you're awake," Ward said.

He went to go stand by his boss again and start up the chair.

" _Bucky..._ " 

The supersoldier looked around in alarm. Where was your voice coming from? 

" _Bucky...help."_

Your voice was talking faintly in his head. You had a mouth guard in so you couldn't talk, but your panicked brown eyes were locked on to his blue ones. He almost cried. What a time for you two to be able to talk mentally without physical contact. As the wiper was worked it's magic further, you started screaming. It was a high pitched squeal of agony that Bucky wished he couldn't hear. 

"Make one wrong move," Pierce said simply.

 

 

It didn't last very long but it felt like eternity to the one person that could hear your pleads for mercy. The one person that could hear you begging for his help. The one

person you were rapidly forgetting. When they finally stopped it, Bucky had all but completely shut down his emotional capacity. Pierce and Ward walked out of the room while Davis undid his restraints and yours and then followed his superiors. Bucky went over to you and took your face in his hands.

"Baby doll?" 

You opened your eyes and looked confused for a moment, before shoving Bucky away from you.

"Get off me, you creep!" you shouted, running towards the door.

Bucky sat frozen on the floor, staring off into nothing. Why was his life like this? What had he done to deserve anything that's happened to him? What had he done to lose the one bit of happiness he'd had in 70 years?

"Hey, you're the Winter Soldier aren't you?" your voice said from next to him, "Are you okay?"

Bucky looked over and you were kneeling next to him with a look of concern and apprehension, but no recognition. Bucky shook his head.

"What's wrong? I'm a doctor so I can help!"

Bucky broke down. Those were the exact words you said when you two first met.

“Hey hey hey! At ease, Soldier!" you said, hugging him.

Bucky just cried harder. It wasn't the same. It just wasn't the same.

 


	8. Rejected Proposal

\-------------------------------------------------------------

You laughed so hard that you fell back into your supersoilder's lap. He smiled down at you like you were his entire world. He leaned down to give you kiss and put his lips up to your ear.

"Wanna get out of here, baby doll?"

You put your arms around him and nodded so he put one arm under your knees and the other on your back and stood up.  He carried you bridal style, as always, into your shared bedroom whispering all the ways he loved and missed you. More often than not Bucky would come back from missions and want to do nothing but spend the next two days with you,

He layed down on the bed and you laid down next to him, both of you drinking in the sight of each other. After a few minutes, you both opened your mouths.

"Marry me."

You both gasped and answered together.

"Of course."

Bucky sat up and got out a small blue box containing the most beautiful ring you;d ever seen, You teared up as he slid your ring on and pulled you in for a slow, sweet kiss. When you broke away he was crying so you hugged him again and he buried his face in your neck.

“ _At ease, soldier_ ,” you whispered stroking his hair, “ _At ease_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing and everything in these scraped ideas
> 
> Tell me what you think! You can find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
